project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhapsody Shaelor
Appearance Rhapsody is a small female. Her body is very thin and her face is usually in a normal bitchface mode. She has bright forest green eyes and vivid red hair that reaches her hips. Rhapsody normally has her hair pulled back but when she's working with her group, she never does since she feels it unnessecary. Her skin is very cream-like and, if someone's close enough to her, they will find that she has very small freckles on her face. She normally wears a bit baggy clothing because she does not like to view herself as a sexual object, nor does she appreciate having herself in tight, constricting clothing. Anything that she wears is more than often very comfortable no matter what it looks like. Personality Quiet, sarcastic, and a bit snappish, Rhapsody can be very difficult to get along with if the person hasn't met her beforehand. To new people, she's very judgemental and very sharp with them to the point of being almost offensive. Rhapsody has never been very good when dealing with strangers at all and would rather tell them to fuck off than she would sit there and play house with them. This makes her very difficult to deal with unless Arata or Miwa are there to help her with interactions. If anyone that she's around is in danger of being harmed that she knows, Rhapsody's not one to just stand there and let it happen, be it verbal or physical confrontation. Likes *Photography; She loves taking pictures of people and landscapes, even models that look as if they're actually real. *Ghost Hunting; being a part of a society of ghost hunters in Naruki, Rhapsody is very interested in finding proof of ghosts on camera. She can see them but without pictures, it's useless for her to be able to tell people. She'd rather show them. Dislikes *Stupidity; Rhapsody would rather be punched in the mouth than have to deal with someone that's acting like an idiot. *Cocky assholes; She'd rather have to eat a Ghost Pepper than have to deal with someone like Aries. History There are stories that can be told that are nothing but horror and gore. People come from different backgrounds and are all as unique in their own life as anyone else is. Rhapsody was born in Naruki Town and went to the high school there with Arata and Miwa. It wasn't until she was fourteen that she got involved in the ghost hunting society in the city, working to get photos of the ghosts that she could see. It was rather infuriating that she couldn't manage it but she tried camera after camera working on this personal goal. Her mother had died of an infection when she was younger from an attack on her while she had been pregnant with Rhapsody and her father was very distant, getting her anything she wanted as long as she kept her grades up. She found a card for Xcution in her camera case after she had displayed being able to heal someone in Shinra's sight one evening. be expanded... Powers and Abilities Rhapsody can use: *Bringer Step *Several high-level manipulations Fullbring Snapshot Rhapsody's fullbring item is her camera. It's a newer model and shows that her fullbring is still rather undeveloped. She is attached to her fullbring for a number of reasons and has yet to fully understand all of them. This camera is the same one she uses for her team's ghost hunts in Tokyo and the surrounding areas. If she doesn't have it on her, it's very possible that she's either relaxing or missing it and searching for it. Rhapsody usually wears it around her neck even when she's not working with her team and likes to take pictures of anything she can find that catches her interest. If anyone from her team asks her, it's so she can take ghost pictures at a moment's notice. Flash of Light Taking her camera and aiming for the person in need of healing, Rhapsody can push the trigger on the camera as if taking a picture to heal the person for a predetermined amount depending on the amount of flashes that are seen. This ability promotes rapid cell regeneration by sending a high concentration of light very similar to healing kaido at the intended target. *2 for small wounds **These flashes are small and quick, barely seen as if flickering a light very quickly on and off. This requires the least amount of energy from Rhapsody and can be used several times. Small wounds meaning cuts to 3 inches deep, bruises and scrapes as well as light burns. *4 for heavy wounds **Quick flashes but they do have a pause between the two flash intervals, meaning that the ability takes at least a three second pause between the flashes so that it's not immediate. This takes a moderate amount of energy from Rhapsody and is limited in use, up to four times a day. Heavy wounds means cuts up to 5 inches deep, deep tissue bruises and small bone fractures. Burns depending on how severe can also be healed. Note: Any abilities that are past 4 flashes cannot be used more than once a week. If they're used twice a week, the power will be severely limited and may not work at all. *6 for deep wounds and broken bones **The flashes for this is very slow and has about 5 second intervals between the six flashes. Rhapsody must be within range of the person who needs her help through healing and, if they're not in range, they simply will not receive healing. Her range is about 5 feet with this part of the ability and as the flashes travel over distance, they lose their power, meaning if they're not within a foot of her, they won't receive the full healing from her. In addition, it takes a lot of energy from Rhapsody to be able to do this, meaning she can only perform it at the most, twice a week. Developer's Reel Standing at a distance from her opponent, Rhapsody opens the back casing of her camera and lets the reel of film slither out as the camera itself floats in place in front of her. The amount of film whips that comes from the camera depends heavily on her Sei stat, usually being half the amount of her Sei. She can control them using her reiatsu, the opponent being burned upon impact with said reiatsu. Since the amount of film is half of her Sei stat, half of those film reels are mid-ranged while the other half are long-ranged. Meaning if she has a Sei stat of 8, four are mid-range and the other 4 are long-ranged. Lens Cap Shield Removing the lens cap from her camera, Rhapsody can throw it in front of her and coat it with her reiatsu to help defend herself from physical attacks. The defense relies solely on her rei and sei in terms of being able to keep it up against someone with a higher hak. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for long to begin with, the most would be 4 turns, however it's very easy to bypass by going around her. Rhapsody can move the direction of the shield but it's very slow and weakens her ability to keep it up, making the shield brittle over time. As it takes hits, the shield would crack and then break, leaving just the lens cap to be returned to the camera itself. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Statistics Galllery 02bba15938ca33d82f95a4952c1965f7-d4qdm5h.jpg clear_thoughts_by_yuumei-d4far0x.png fisheye_placebo__robin_by_yuumei-d4p5qdy.png fisheye_placebo_distorted_lens_by_yuumei-d48u4ty.png maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_maiovvkMH51qe959eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrfldfWD6b1qgfff4o3_500.jpg fisheye_placebo__robin_by_yuumei-d3jug0f.png